


All my maps lead to you

by Emperor_Will_Smile



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Diving, F/M, Getting Lost, I don't know, I'm not sure if it was Tumblr, Idiots in Love, Love, OC has a terrible sense of direction, Terrible sense of direction, always getting lost, based on a prompt, he always finds her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperor_Will_Smile/pseuds/Emperor_Will_Smile
Summary: I might have a terrible sense of direction.But I don't mind.Because it brought me you.
Relationships: Yoo Yeon Seok/Original Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	All my maps lead to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sana Ali](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sana+Ali).



> Hey everyone!  
> This is my very first fic. Ever!
> 
> Hope you like it.
> 
> 1 : This is unedited.  
> 2 : Inspired by a writing prompt -
> 
> "----Write a story about a character who has a horrible sense of direction and constantly gets lost.----"  
> I can't remember where I found this prompt but I really wanted to thank the creator of this prompt for inspiring this fic.
> 
> ( ◜‿◝ )♡  
> ____
> 
> Wrote this as a gift to my lovely friend. Thank you for the kudos you gave me to write this N.

"Yeah yeah, I know you're an adult who knows how to use Google maps. Be safe and get home soon love.  
I love you."  
Yeon Seok replied,( barely holding back the urge to list out the many times his baobei had gotten lost on her usual walks.

Every. Single. Time.

And having to drive to pick her up from whatever random street she'd gotten lost in.)

He packed up his stuff and finished off the last of his work and shut down his computer just in time for the phone to ring. Right on time.

He let out a snort at the name flashing on his phone.  
"I'm on my way." He said, as he got in the car and started the engine.  
  
He arrived at the location_ a well lit shopping area, but only a few shops were open_ and called her phone as he got out and pressed the lock button.

He heard the familiar chiming laughter before the ringtone.

It's been years, yet it didn't feel like he'd be getting used to the warmth that lit up in his chest at the beautiful sound. At every single thing she does.

He leaned against the car, with his arms crossed, waiting for her to come to _him_ and extended a hand to hold hers when she did, and pulled her in for a hug, resting his forehead on her shoulder.

"Hey! I knew I could count on you. Thanks. A~~gain! I missed you." She said hugging back just as tightly.

He let her go but still kept his arms in a loose hug around her to let her see his deadpan face.

She ducked her head, fiddling with his coat buttons.. wearing a sheepish grin upon seeing the 'I told you so' look.

He patiently waited for her to speak, amused by default and wanting to kiss her cute button nose.

"You see what happened is...that....yah !!!!  
howwasisupposedtoknowgooglemapsisalittleshitanditwillglitchoutatthelastmoment!!!"  
She finally burst under his pointed, but clearly amused look.

"Stop laughing!" She said, pouting, and hugged him again to hide her blushing.

"But I didn't even say anything! You know I love you right. How can I be mad at my soul?"  
Yeon Seok said, brushing her curly locks/hair and rocking them side to side gently.

_"No matter where it is or what time it is, whatever lifetime it is, I'll come get you."_  
He sighed, kissing her temple then let her go and unlocked the car/doors.

"I know. My heart. And I, you."

"Alright. Let's go home."

(Ignoring the knowing look he got from Meera,)  
He drove slowly just so he'd get to enjoy more time with her.

|`•|•|`  
Next morning when he opened his wallet, he found a handwritten note by Meera.  
It was common for her to leave notes for him, all of them which he kept safe.

This one read..

> **All my maps lead to you.**

He looked up at his office building doors and then back at the note and thought, 'Maybe he can take a day off.' and turned the car around, sending a quick text to his secretary/manager.

\--++-E-+-N-++-D-++--

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it lovely readers. 
> 
> Leave a comment or kudos. ♥️♥️
> 
> (~￣³￣)~


End file.
